Talonicefire
Hello ladies and gentlemen. Look at your wikia page, now back at mine, now back at your page, now back to mine. Sadly, it isn't yours, but if you stop to plan out what you write on your pages and wrote like you were in an Old Spice parody, your pages could look like this. Look down, back up. Where are you? You're looking at the introduction of what your introduction could look like. What's in your hand? Back at me. It's a mouse clicking on a new tab. Look again, the tab is now on the edit page for your own wikia page. Anything is possible when your wikia page is a parody of Old Spice, and not some old regular page. I'm on a Germany. Background Talon joined the Hetalia fandom back during the development of the second season of the anime. She started watching it after being talked into roleplaying England on a forum just to know how to characterise him, though shortly fell in love with the crackiness of the series. Since then she's lurked the events that have happened from then. The first time she delurked was during the 2010 event. She's an Australian with an Australian ancestry for half of her background. The other half of her heritage is Cypriot Greek, making her currently the only Cypriot - and possibly the only semi Greek speaker - in the fandomly. Description Just like any other fan, she is capable of being crazy and squeeing over nekkid men like the rest of them. However, she is considered to be one of the more mature members of the fandomly. She is also one of the few oldies still around in the fandom. She's been told before that her writing style seems professional, and it can make it appear that she knows what she's talking about even when she doesn't. A lot of the time she can be found trying to give advice to other members. She's comprehensive and easy going, and she can seem quite confident in her own opinions and understanding. When she isn't being serious, she tends to be very cheeky in her responses. Relations The stray dogs, cats and snake she feeds are her only family. They're all considered her dear "babies". Her inanimate/intangible spouse is Old Spice Parodies. Her partners in the fandomly are Tina (Marik to her Bakura) or Emma, or both of them in their odd threesome. Sometimes she visits Louly and they bond over their pervertedness. They tend to disturb the other members in the neighbourhood by being very loud with their kinks. Her neighbours include everyone who lives in the Broceania section of the fandomly neighbourhood. Role in the fandomly The crazy neighbour down the street who lives with her dogs, cats and snake, and regularly busts into people's homes for free food. Also enjoys making parody songs, Old Spice parodies and making up translations to what she thinks the nations are saying before they get properly translated. Role in the Steve Wars "How about you eat lead? *gets gun and shoots* It's high in iron! That's good for your health." As the General of the Army against those dreaded Steves, it is her responsibility to defeat the Steves and rescue hostages with keeping her soldiers free of harm as much as possible. This General does not take kindly to the endangerment of her women. She's fond of using big fucking guns, especially her bazooka and machine gun. Anything that causes Steve to explode is a bonus. Although she's not above slowly torturing the Steves to their death - preferably chopping off all their limbs then melting them slowly in acid or burning them in a fire. Outside of the war efforts, she also does most of the troping for the TVTropes page, came up with the regulations for the Steves to follow during Steve Wars, and is beginning an archive of the past wars. If there's more than one Steve, she's always the other Steve Roles in the AUs Avatar the Last Airbender Show/Hide Information Card Captor Sakura Show/Hide Information Cardverse Show/Hide Information Chessverse Show/Hide Information Digimon Show/Hide Information Gakuen Show/Hide Information My Little Pony Show/Hide Information Mythology Show/Hide Information Pokemon Show/Hide Information Red, Green, Blue Show/Hide Information Superhero Show/Hide Information Pairings she supports * World/World * Worldsome * All * Anyone/Anyone * SHIP ALL THE SHIPS * All together too! Other fandoms Talon doesn't like to get involv